superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hero is Born (Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale)
A Hero is Born '''is the first chapter/ episode in Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale. It details the birth and first three of years of young Ryan Jace's life. It was published on March 7, 2012. Chapter One: A Hero is Born ''Location: St. Peter's Hospital- New York, New York'' ''Time: 23:14'' ''Date: July 16, 1995'' Rufus wheeled his wife into the hospital, the wheelchair's tires screeching across the tile floor. The nurses looked up from their wooden clipboards at this, looking over to the tall, black haired man pushing his pregnant wife into the room. Carla's face was red, the contractions probably pounding and stretching on her calves. She screamed in agony as the nurses rushed over, their blue and green scrubs resembling the tile pattern on the floor. A small, blond haired nurse with scarlet red lips wheeled Carla away in the direction of the delivery wing. Following hastily, Rufus entered Room B74. The room was decorated with white curtains that draped the walls. They windows were open, so they drifted as silent as a hawk on the hunt. The moon outside shined bright, casting a rather large ray on moonlight on the floor. A small lamp was lit in the corner of the room, and the black box television was silent in the back. Another scream from his wife broke his train of thought. He snapped back into reality and looked over. The nurses had placed her on a delivery bed and inclined her legs and head. Rufus moved to the side, he'd always been rather...queasy when it came to deliveries. He'd seen his sisters deliver babies more than once, and it had traumatized him for months. He leaned over to a ginger haired nurse, dressed in a too big white coat. "Can I, uh, wait outside?" Rufus asked, his lip quivering as he looked at his pain stricken wife. "Pfft," she spat in his face. He couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not,"Some husband you are. But, fine. You can wait in the hall," she said, mummbling under her breath as she turned around. Rufus breathed a sigh of relief. He looked towards Carla, her face velvet and purple, eyes bulging. He moved over to her, whispering silentley, "Baby, I'm going outside. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" She flashed him a red-eyed, Shut the hell up ''look that told him, ''Whatever, this is your fault! Gulping down his guilt, Rufus moved out into the hall. He closed the door quitley behind him. Outside, the hallway was dimly lit, as it was only 11:34. Only a small secuity guard with a flashlight patrolled the halls, looking up and down, half awake. Rufus sat down on the waiting bench as Carla's cries came from inside Room B74. He sat there for a moment, wondering exactly what his son or daughter would look like. They had never recieved an ultrasound...they wanted it to be a surprise. He put his face in his palms, the sweat absorbing into his callused hands. They'd already decided names...if it was a boy, Ryan. If it was a girl, Rhea. He looked up at the cieling, the white plaster making him dizzy. Would he or she have his eyes, or their mother's? Would they have black hair, or brown like their mother's? Too many images of Rufus Jace clones flashed through his mind, so many that he closed his eyes and gripped his shirt tight. He flinched. His shirt was soaking wet, from the collar down, in dripping sweat. He rubbed his eyes, they were surley red as blood. Suddenley there was a scream, louder than the others, that rang out from B74. He stood- this was his time to be a man. His wife was in their delivering ''their ''baby, ''their ''pride and joy. He pushed open the door, the force of his hand on wood almost flinging a nurse across the room. But he was met with smiles, not the screaming of his wife. Instead, Carla Jace layed on the bed, a small bundle of blue blankets in her arms. Rufus' jaw hung in suspened motion. This blue bundle of bloody boy joy...this child was his son. He moved over the bed, hands swaying numb at his sides. His wife looked up at him, teeth white as ever in an extended smile, and she handed him their new born baby. The little hair he had on his tiny, wet head was black and matted. His eyes were closed, but as his father's hands wrapped around him, the boy's eyes opened slightly, revealing small, gray pupils, with specks of green around the irises. "Ryan..." were the only words Rufus Jace said as the nurses left the room, leaving the newly created family alone in the brightness of the dark.... ~ '''3 YEARS LATER... Location: The Jace Residence- New York, New York Time: 23: 56 Date: April 30, 1998 The men in black and blue came to their door when it was dark outside. Of course, three year old Ryan Jace had no idea who or what they were. They looked similar to him- light skin, almost yellow. But they had big, poofy, swirly tufts of hair on their lips and they wore weird covers over their eyes. Strange sticks were strapped to their sides, sticks that were large and spiked. Tawny, his baby sitter, ran to the door and began to talk to the men. Her lips moved fast- the way the big people, but not the short ones like him- spoke. Suddenley, Tawny began screaming. Weird water drops came from her face, was she...raining? He'd done this before...but it looked weird coming from a grown up. Tawny looked over at Ryan. Her eyes were dark brown, and red around the rim. She raced towards him and picked him up off his feet, hugging him tight and close. Tawny began talking to the suited men again, words he could not make out streaming quickly from her mouth. With a few nods of the head, Tawny rushed Ryan out of the door, taking him to her large, moving vehicle. Ryan had been in one of these before, and they scared the death out of him. He prefered to walk, not ride... Tawny shoved him in the back seat, strapping him into the weird, chair contraption his parents usually sat him in. The metal monster started, the roaring and rumbling of the hidden object coming to life. The vehicle began to move, slower at first, but then gradually picking up speed. They zoomed down the road, the black sky zipping past them as they went. Suddenley, the drops of water began pouring from Tawny's eyes again. She looked out her window, and began crying even more. Curious as a cat, Ryan looked over to the left window. A field of large, thick yellow stalks swayed on the side of the road...and in that field was a flaming heap of car and fire. The car was black...and the license plate read NYH7589...Ryan had seen those letters and numbers a dozen times on the back of his parent's metal monster... Ryan sat back down. He knew exactly what it meant, the water in Tawny's eyes, the men in black and blue, the flaming car...he was too young to know what life was, much less death...but he knew that his parents would not come home that night...and then his eyes began to rain as the mist of the night and the light of the moon rolled by across his black haired head... End of Chapter One Category:Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale Category:March 2012